Vacation to Nantucket
by Kristen3
Summary: The Sheffield family takes a vacation to Nantucket island. Set in season 4. Crossover with "Wings." Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Vacation Plans

**Chapter 1**

Maxwell hung up the phone and walked out of his office. He went into the living room to address his family. "I've decided, since Miss Babcock is going out of town for her sorority reunion, it would be a good time for us to go on vacation, too," he announced. "I just finished making the reservations. Guess where we're going?"  
  
"Back to Paris?" Fran asked hopefully.  
  
"No, Miss Fine," Maxwell said impatiently.  
  
"Disney World?" Grace guessed. "A girl in my class went there last year, and she had a blast!"  
  
"Sorry, Sweetheart, we're not going to Disney World. Actually, we're going to Nantucket island," Maxwell said. He was obviously excited, but no one else seemed to be. This was not the reaction Max had expected.  
  
"Nantucket? Where's that?"  
  
"It's an island off the coast of Massachussets," Maggie said. "You'd know that, if you ever bothered to study."  
  
"Unlike you,_ I _actually have a life!" Brighton shot back.  
  
"Children, please," Max warned. "Maggie is right, it's up near Boston. I thought it would be a good place for us to relax and get away from everything for a while."  
  
"Too bad we're taking Maggie with us," Brighton teased.


	2. Chapter 2 The Flight

**Author's Note:**I forgot to put all this stuff on Chapter 1, so let me say it now :) First of all, I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them. Please don't sue! Secondly, a big "thank you!" to my friends Allison and Katie for their help in writing this fic!

**Chapter 2**

A few days later, the Sheffields, along with Fran and Niles, found themselves aboard Sandpiper Air's evening flight from New York to Nantucket. Fran was nervous about flying on a small charter plane. "Mr. Sheffield, with all your dough, couldn't you have at least used a _real_ airline?!"  
  
"Nantucket is a very small island, Miss Fine. There is only one airport, and two airlines. This was the cheaper of the two fares," he explained.  
  
"No wonder," Fran said, looking around.  
  
Just then, the pilot spoke up. "Don't worry, Miss, this is a routine flight, and I'm a very experienced pilot. You'll be just fine."  
  
"It's just that, the last plane I was on nearly crashed. We were coming back from Paris, and--"  
  
Maxwell cut her off before she could finish her sentence. "Now, Miss Fine, there's no need to tell the pilot our business."  
  
The young pilot chuckled. "Don't worry, it's going to be a safe flight. Now, we're just about to take off, so make sure your seatbelt is buckled. By the way, my name is Brian Hackett, and I'll be your pilot this evening. I also happen to be co-owner of Sandpiper, along with my brother, Joe."  
  
"Wow," Fran said as the plane began to take off. "So young, and already you own your own business?"  
  
Brian blushed slightly at the compliment. "Well, it's really Joe's airline. He started it by himself, then he hired me when I moved back to the island a few years ago."  
  
"Is your brother as handsome as you are?" Fran asked, obviously flirting. Without bothering to ask permission, she walked toward the front of the plane and seated herself next to him.  
  
Brian looked at her and smiled. "Well, it depends on who you ask," he answered.  
  
From his seat, Maxwell could see and hear the entire conversation. He didn't like it one bit. After what had happened in Paris, they had agreed to be 'just friends.' So why did it bother him to see a 'friend' talking to another man? 'What does she even see in him, anyway?' he wondered. 'Big deal, he owns his own business! So do I! And I probably alread had several hit shows while he was still in diapers!' Max paused a moment. One question echoed in the back of his mind: Why the hell did this bother him so bloody much?


	3. Chapter 3 The Arrival

**Chapter 3**

Luckily for Maxwell, it was a relatively short flight. He spent the rest of it talking to the children, and deliberately ignoring his nanny's conversation with Brian. It was the only way to get his mind off his unwanted jealousy. He wasn't about to let a little flirting ruin his entire vacation.  
  
They arrived safely at Tom Nevers Airfield. Brian escorted them into the airport. As they entered, an older woman at the ticket counter announced, "Now arriving at gate 1, Sandpiper Air flight 19 from New York."  
  
The kids paused to look around. "So this is Nantucket, huh?" Brighton said, clearly unimpressed. "Is there anything to do on this island?" he asked their pilot.  
  
Brian thought for a moment. "Well, there's a historical whaling museum," he suggested. Brighton gave him a 'You've _got_ to be kidding' look. "OK, so you're not the museum type. There's always the beach," Brian said helpfully.  
  
At this, Maggie's face lit up. "Ooh, a beach!" she said excitedly. "Are there any cute lifeguards?" Noticing her father's glare, she covered, "Because, you know, it's really important to be safe around the water."  
  
Brian turned to Fran. "Listen, if _you're_ looking for something to do while you're on the island, maybe we could go out for dinner sometime. I mean, I know you're on vacation, but you've still got to eat, right?"  
  
Fran smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that."  
  
"Great," Brian said. "Meet me at the Club Car tonight around 8."  
  
Maxwell couldn't believe his ears. Had the pilot just asked her out? And she'd said yes? 'Get hold of yourself,' he thought. 'She's just a friend.'  
  
Just then, the woman who had been standing behind the ticket counter made a beeline toward Maxwell, grinning like an idiot. "I don't believe it! Maxwell Sheffield, standing in this very airport!" she gushed.  
  
Max nodded. "Yes, but, you see, I'm on vacation--" he tried to explain. Normally, he didn't mind getting recognized, since it proved that people actually _did_ go see his plays, but right now, he wasn't in the mood.  
  
The woman kept right on talking as if Max hadn't spoken. "I've seen every one of your plays. You see, my third husband George was a big theater buff. We used to fly in to New York whenever we could to see one of your shows."  
  
"I appreciate that, but--" Max tried again.  
  
Again, the woman ignored him. "Oh, I'm sorry, where_ are_ my manners?" she asked. Max breathed a sigh of relief, thinking she might finally let him go. Just as he was about to take a step, she continued. "Fay Cochran," she said, holding out her hand. Maxwell reluctantly took it. As they shook hands, Fay began to blush. "It's just such an honor to meet you, Mr. Sheffield," she gushed. "Imagine, a big important man like you, just walking right into our little airport here."  
  
"Uh...yeah," Max said, slightly embarrassed. He began to walk away, eager to get out of the airport, and to put an end to this awkward conversation.  
  
Just when Maxwell thought he was finally free of the airport, Grace spoke up. "Dad, I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure, sweetheart, right after we check in to our hotel, OK?" he replied.  
  
"But, Dad, I haven't eaten anything since breakfast," Grace said pleadingly.  
  
Max heaved a sigh. Reluctantly, he walked up to Helen, a young, blonde, attractive-looking woman standing behind a counter. "Excuse me, miss, but do you know of any place on the island where we could get a bite to eat?"  
  
"Well, there's always the lunch counter," she suggested.  
  
"Oh, is it nearby?" Max asked.  
  
"You could say that. You're standing in front of it.".  
  
Max couldn't help thinking that her Texas accent was sort of cute. "Oh," he said with a smile. "Well, I guess our problems are solved then! Grace, tell the lady what you want."  
  
"Have you ever failed a health inspection?" Grace asked, completely serious. The question obviously took Helen by surprise.  
  
"Uh, no," she said tentatively. "Roy eats here every day, and he's perfectly fine." She pointed to a rather large man standing behind the counter of Aeromass Airlines. "OK, well, I wouldn't say he's 'fine,'" Helen said. "But at least the food hasn't killed him. I keep trying, though."  
  
Grace thought for a moment. "OK, can I see a menu?" she asked.  
  
"Here you go. By the way, I'm Helen Chappell. Is there anything else I can get you?"  
  
Max looked at his two older children. "Are you hungry, too?"  
  
Brighton shook his head. "I brought snacks from home for the plane."  
  
"Me, neither," Maggie said.  
  
"Miss Fine?" Max asked.  
  
Fran thought for a moment. "What kind of Fine would I be if I turned down food?" she said with a laugh. "Let me see what you've got." She moved over to Grace to get a look at the menu. After considering the choices for a moment, she said, "I'd better just have a salad. I've got a date tonight." She winked at Maxwell knowingly.  
  
Max groaned quietly. She'd barely been on Nantucket half an hour, and already she'd found a date. Well, if she could flirt, so could he. He decided to work his charms on Helen and see how Miss Fine liked it. "So, Helen, have you lived on this island all your life?" he asked flashing her his best smile.  
  
Helen shook her head. "Oh, no, I'm originally from Texas. I moved here when I was 10. I've lived here pretty much all my life since then."  
  
"We're from New York," Fran said.  
  
"Really?" Helen asked. "I lived there for awhile, trying to pursue my music career. My lifelong dream is to become a concert cellist."  
  
"Did you ever try to get work on Broadway?" Max asked. 'If she's interested in theater, we'll have something in common!' he thought.  
  
"No," Helen said. "I really want to play in an ochestra. I've tried out a few times, but no luck."  
  
Fran could tell what Max was trying to do. He'd seen her flirt and land a date, and now he was trying to prove that he could, too. She was surprised to find that she didn't like it when he talked to other women. Fran had always thought, if they truly were 'just friends,' then they should be allowed to date freely without a problem. That obviously didn't seem to be the case here. Fran decided it was best to hide her feelings. No way was she going to let Maxwell know this bothered her.  
  
Max smiled warmly at Helen. "That's too bad. I'm sure you'll get it someday. If it's meant to be, it'll happen. I know what it's like to not succeed at something. I've produced a few plays in my time that didn't quite go as I'd hoped."  
  
Fran laughed. "Oh, come on Mr. Sheffield, quit being so modest!" Turning to Helen she explained, "Mr. Sheffield is a major Broadway producer. Three-time Tony Award winner." Helen looked impressed.  
  
Max shrugged. "Miss Fine, please, there is no need to brag." He paused. "And it's actually _four-_ time Tony Award winner."  
  
"Three, four, what's the diff?" Fran asked. "Either way, I happen to like your plays."  
  
"Thank you, Miss Fine." Max blushed slightly. Even though he could see that she was slightly bothered by his flirtation with Helen, he also knew that she meant what he said about liking his plays. No matter what else happened between them, he and Fran always seemed to maintain a comfortable underlying friendship. He liked that, and he had hoped to preserve it by taking "it" back. But he also knew that this charade could not last much longer.  
  
Max decided to go ahead and try asking Helen out. What was the worst that could happen? She could say no. Of course, she could very well say yes, too. He still wanted Miss Fine to know that she was not the only person here who was capable of getting a date. "Um, Helen, if you're interested, maybe we could go to a show sometime. I have a knack for getting tickets to sold-out plays and concerts."  
  
Helen smiled. "Oh, that's really sweet of you, but I'm engaged." She held up her left hand to show off her ring.  
  
"Oh...." Max said, trying his best not to show that he was disappointed. He knew there was a chance she'd say no, but he hadn't even considered the possibility that she might already be spoken for! How could he have been so bloody stupid?! He swallowed hard. "So, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Joe Hackett. He and his brother Brian own Sandpiper," she said, pointing to the handsome man standing behind the Sandpiper counter. "We've been friends since we were kids, so it already seems like we've spent a lifetime together."  
  
Fran spoke up. "Did you say Brian? Brian Hackett?"  
  
"Yeah, why? Do you know him?"  
  
"He just flew us in. Plus, he asked me out," Fran said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, that's great. I've known Brian all my life, too. He's a great guy," Helen said.  
  
"He seemed nice," Fran agreed.  
  
"If you go for the young, over-confident pretty-boy type," Max couldn't help muttering under his breath.  
  
Fran glanced over at her boss. "Jealous, are we?" she teased.  
  
"N-no, of course not," Max stammered, lying through his teeth. "I-I just don't think he's your type." He knew he'd just put his foot in his mouth, big-time, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Uh-huh," Fran said. "And just what exactly is my type?" Fran could tell he had just lied and was now trying to worm his way out of it. She had to admit, it was fun watching him get so jealous. The last time she'd seen him get this worked up was when she'd nearly married Brighton's French tutor.  
  
Maxwell looked at her and tried desperately to think of a way to get out of the hole he had just dug himself into. Finally, he looked at his three children and said, "Well, I think we'd better be getting to our hotel, don't you?"  
  
Even Niles was aware that his boss had completely backed himself into a corner. If it had been anyone else, he would have found the situation laughable. He decided to try and help before Max made it any worse. The butler looked at his watch and said, "Yes. Come along, children, or we'll lose our reservation." The family said their goodbyes to Helen and started to leave the airport.  
  
On the way out, Max managed to pull Niles aside. "Thank you, old man. I guess I got myself in pretty deep back there, didn't I?"  
  
"Don't mention it, sir. I would never stand by while a person drowned." Niles thought for a moment, then added, "Well, maybe if it was Miss Babcock....."


	4. Chapter 4 Fran's Big Date

**Chapter 4**

The family made their way back to the hotel and began to unpack. The kids were anxious to explore the island. Maggie wanted to go to the beach and see if there were any boys her age there. Grace wanted to visit the whaling museum, so Fran agreed to take her. Brighton reluctantly followed, having nothing better to do. This left Max alone with Niles, which was just what he preferred anyway. He was in a terrible mood because he knew he was jealous of Fran's date with Brian, but he was too stubborn to admit it.  
  
After several minutes of silence, Niles finally spoke up. "Sir, why can't you just admit it?"  
  
Max looked at his butler in total shock. "Admit what, Niles?"  
  
"That you're jealous of Miss Fine," Niles said calmly. One of the advantages of working for an old friend was that Niles could almost read his boss' mind. Niles was the one person Maxwell could never lie to.  
  
"That's absurd!" Maxwell protested. "Why should I care if Miss Fine has a date? It's her business if she's impressed by some cocky kid who just happens to have his own plane."  
  
"Sir, Mr. Hackett seemed like a very nice young man to me."  
  
"Oh, please, Niles! That was all an act! He's almost as phony as Miss Babcock!" Maxwell exclaimed. What bothered him even more than Miss Fine's date was the fact that Niles seemed to be right--AGAIN! But to admit that, Max would also have to admit that he had feelings for Fran, not just as his childrens' nanny. He didn't think he was quite ready to do so yet.  
  
"I don't know about that. Miss Babcock has set quite a standard in that department," Niles quipped. "I am NOT jealous," Maxwell declared suddenly. "I'm simply concerned for Miss Fine's welfare. After all, what do we really know about this man?"  
  
"Sir, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. It's only one evening."  
  
"Oh, perhaps you're right," Max admitted. "We're only going to be here a week. No one could fall in love that quickly."  
  
"Quite right, Sir. That usually takes about four years, doesn't it?" Niles asked, giving his boss a knowing look.  
  
Max looked at his butler and sighed. He knew Niles was on to him. "All right, so maybe I'm a...little bothered by the fact that she's going out with another man. But it doesn't mean anything, does it?" Maxwell had finally said it. He couldn't deny he felt somewhat relieved to have let the secret out.  
  
"Do you think it does?" Niles asked.  
  
"I don't know...." Maxwell sighed. "Oh, Niles, why do things always have to be so complicated between me and Miss Fine? What am I supposed to do now, forbid her to see him?"  
  
"Well, sir, you said yourself that no one could fall in love in one week. They're just going to dinner, what harm can that do?" Niles said.  
  
Reluctantly, Maxwell allowed Fran to go out on her date. When she and the children returned from the musuem, she was almost giddy with excitement. It made Maxwell ill just watching her. She'd been on countless dates in the last four years, and yet she was acting like a bloody teenager about to go on her first date!  
  
"Well, Mr. Sheffield, I'm leaving to go meet Brian," Fran said finally. "Do I look OK?"  
  
Max surveyed her. She looked stunning in a black dress, which was so tight it left little to the imagination. "Yes, you look lovely," Max managed to say. "But don't you think it's a bit cold for something so revealing?"  
  
Fran laughed. "Cold? Mr. Sheffield, it's gotta be 80 degrees outside!"  
  
Max gulped. "Oh, in that case you look.....lovely. Have a wonderful time."  
  
"Thanks. I won't be home late. If you need me, I'll be at the Club Car. Don't wait up!"  
  
"How are you getting there? Is he bringing his plane over to pick you up?" Max asked sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, no, I called a cab," Fran replied. "It should be here any minute." Just then, a car horn honked outside. "That must be it now!" Fran took off out the door, leaving Maxwell alone.  
  
Once again, the Brit sighed. He mentally kicked himself for letting her go. This vacation was supposed to be about spending quality time with his family, not about Miss Fine going out on a date. She could've done that in New York!  
  
Niles entered the room. "Did Miss Fine leave?" he asked.  
  
Max nodded. "Oh, Niles, you should've seen her, acting like a giddy schoolgirl!"  
  
"Sir, I still don't understand why you can't just admit that you're jealous."  
  
"Why does everyone keep accusing me of being jealous?!" Maxwell asked. "Miss Fine and I are friends. I'm merely concerned for her well-being. Just as a friend," he repeated.  
  
"Uh-huh," Niles said sarcastically. "And Miss Babcock is a natural blonde."  
  
Max gave him a glare. "Do you think I've made a mistake letting her go out?"  
  
"Miss Fine is a grown woman, and quite capable of handling herself on a date."  
  
"You're right, old man. So why does this bother me so much?" Max asked.  
  
"I just told you why, but you wouldn't listen!" the bulter replied.  
  
"Oh, come on, Niles. I haven't a jealous bone in my body," Maxwell insisted.  
  
"Does the name 'Phillipe' mean anything to you? Or perhaps 'Kurt'?" Niles asked.  
  
"Those were two isolated incidents," Max said. "Besides, Philipe turned out to be a jerk. I was right to be concerned."  
  
"Yes, but what about Kurt? And all the other men Miss Fine has dated?" Niles asked. "You have some feelings for Miss Fine. It's only natural for you to be jealous."  
  
"I just can't do this. I can't sit here while she's out with that--that pilot!" Maxwell exclaimed.  
  
"Sir, get hold of yourself. It's just a few hours," Niles said. "I'll get you a drink so you can relax."  
  
"No, old man. I've got to do something!"  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, you're being ridiculous. She's only going out to dinner, it's not as if they've eloped," Niles replied.  
  
Ignoring his butler's words, Maxwell continued. "I know! I could go over to that restaraunt and tell her she has to come home. Something with the children. I'll tell her Grace isn't feeling well."  
  
Niles looked at his boss as if he were insane. "But sir, Miss Grace is fine. She's sound asleep in her room."  
  
"I _know_ that, man," Max said in exasperation. "I just want to do something to end their date."  
  
"Sir, you can't do that. You can't just barge in on two peoples' dinner."  
  
Max barely heard Niles' warning. He went to get his coat. "I don't care. If I have to just sit here while she's out on that date, I'll go insane. I've got to do something." With that, Max put on his coat and was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Max Arrives

**Chapter 5**

Meanwhile, at the Club Car, Fran hurried in and found Brian. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she took her seat. "I took a cab, and the driver kept muttering to himself about some woman named Casey who won't go out with him. It was the weirdest thing."  
  
Brian chuckled. "Did he have an Italian accent?"  
  
Fran nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"It's a small island," Brian explained. "Antonio's a friend of mine, and he's been after my friend Helen's sister Casey ever since she came to Nantucket."  
  
"Oh," said Fran, glad that mystery was cleared up. "So, Brian, tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well, you know, I grew up on the island. My mother ran out on us when we were kids, and Dad wasn't much of a father, so I guess you could say Joe kind of raised me," Brian said.  
  
"Oh, that's so sweet," Fran said, obviously touched. "You guys must be really close."  
  
"We are, but sometimes we want to kill each other. Don't get me wrong, Joe's a great guy, but we're just total opposites. He can be....a little uptight sometimes. You ever know anybody like that?" Brian asked.  
  
Thinking of Maxwell, Fran chuckled and said, "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Anyway," Brian continued, "Joe and I have had kind of a rocky relationship. We didn't speak for six years after I ran off with his fiancee. But then she dumped me, and I came back to Nantucket, so things are more or less OK between Joe and me."  
  
"Well, that's good to know. When we were at the airport earlier today, I met Helen Chappell," Fran said.  
  
"Oh, yeah, Helen's one of my best friends. Joe and I have known her since we were kids. Helen used to have a weight problem, but you'd never know it to look at her today," Brian said.  
  
"Weight problems, now there's something I know about!" Fran said with a laugh. "Food is a big thing in my family. All of us Fine women have a food obsession. My mother spends more time eating than she does with my father. Sometimes I wonder how they even managed to have me!"  
  
Brian laughed. "You've got a great sense of humor, Fran."  
  
Fran blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, with a voice like this, I pretty much have to, don't I?"  
  
"I guess so," said Brian. "So, uh, after we eat, what do you want to do? Take a walk down by the beach, go on a tour of the island, what?"  
  
"Actually, I can't stay out too late. I've got to make sure I'm back at the hotel to check on the kids. I'm just the nanny, but I love them like they were my own," Fran said.  
  
"All right, well, how about I give you a ride back to the hotel?" Brian offered. "It's the least I can do."  
  
"Brian, it's only 9:30, the kids aren't in bed yet," Fran said with a laugh. She could tell Brian didn't spend a lot of time taking care of kids.  
  
"OK, then, what do you want to do? Your wish is my command," Brian said charmingly.  
  
"We could go back to your place and talk some more," Fran suggested.  
  
"No, we can't," Brian said. "Helen's spending the night. We wouldn't have any privacy."  
  
"Oh, that's fine, I already know Helen, and I'd like to meet Joe, too," Fran said.  
  
Meanwhile, Max had spent the last half-hour driving around Nantucket trying to find the Club Car. At last, he'd found it. He quickly parked the rental car and raced inside. He found Brian and Fran's table, and decided to stop for a moment and listen to see what they were talking about.  
  
"If you're sure you want to go back to my place, it's fine with me," Brian was saying.  
  
"Wasn't I the one that suggested it?" Fran asked. With that, they got up and left by the back door. Maxwell felt his stomach turn. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He knew she'd been upset about his flirtation with Helen, but he'd never dreamed she'd go so far as to sleep with another man in retaliation.


	6. Chapter 6 At the Hackett House

**Chapter 6**

Without stopping to think, Max jumped back in the car and followed Brian and Fran back to Brian's. While he drove, he swore repeatedly, ranting and raving about how he could not believe that Fran would stoop so low as to sleep with a man she barely knew just to get even with him for flirting with Helen. When they finally reached their destination, Max watched as Brian and Fran got out of Brian's car and went into the house. Max tried desperately to calm himself, but it was no use. The image of Fran in bed with Brian kept appearing in his mind, which only renewed his anger.  
  
Finally, Maxwell decided that sitting here in the car was useless. He quickly got out and ran up to the door and burst in, fully expecting to catch his nanny in the act. "Miss -- Fine?" To Max's great surprise and embarassment, he saw two couples, fully clothed, seated in the living room, talking.  
  
"Mr. Sheffield, what are you doing here?" Fran asked, shocked. "Are the kids all right?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, the children are just fine," Max replied, still not thinking clearly.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fran asked. She could see that he was breathing hard and his face was red.  
  
"Oh, hi, Maxwell," Helen said warmly. "How are you enjoying the island?" Max stared at her, unable to think how to answer her question. Instead, he turned to Fran. "Miss Fine, could we talk in private?"  
  
"Sure, Mr. Sheffield."  
  
"You can go in the kitchen," Joe volunteered. "You must be Maxwell. I'm Brian's brother, Joe."  
Max nodded. They shook hands awkwardly. "The kitchen's right through there," Joe said, pointing to a door.  
  
Max thanked him, and he and Fran went into the kitchen. Max made sure the door was closed before he spoke. "When we came back from Paris, and I said it would be best for us to just be friends, I meant it. At the time, I really thought we could simply go back to the way things were before, but I found out tonight that that's not possible."  
  
"What are you saying?" Fran asked, genuine concern on her face. A minute ago, she'd been joking around with Joe and Brian, and now Mr. Sheffield was standing here in front of her, looking more distraught than she'd ever seen him. Fran had no idea what could have brought this on.  
  
"I-I came here because I was jealous," Max admitted. All day long, he'd been denying it, but now he'd finally said it out loud. It felt good to finally have it out in the open. "I couldn't stand the thought of you being with another man. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Look, you're only human," Fran said. "Everybody gets jealous sometimes. It's a part of life."  
  
"I suppose I owe you an apology," Maxwell said with a sigh. "I never should've pretended we could just be friends. It's just that, ever since I lost Sara, I've been so afraid of getting hurt again."  
  
"I know you miss your wife. I've known it for four years," Fran said with a slight smile. "But you wouldn't be here right now if you didn't have feelings for me. Maybe it's time you stopped running from them."  
  
"It's so easy for you to say that. You've always been able to look at the bright side of life."  
  
"I know it's a risk for us to get into a relationship right now. But sometimes you've just got to take that risk," Fran said with a playful wink. "It might be worth it."  
  
For a moment, Max said nothing. He simply looked in her eyes. He knew she was right. It was time for him to let go of all the uncertainties that had kept him from pursuing a real relationship with Fran for so long. They leaned in to kiss. It would be the first time they'd been so intimate with each other since their ridiculous agreement to remain friends.  
  
Just as their lips were about to meet, the door burst open, and Joe stuck his head in. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Brian wants to know if your date is officially over."  
  
Fran looked at him for a moment, not quite sure what he was talking about. When she finally did remember that she was supposed to be on a date with Brian, she gasped. "Oh, God, Brian! I completely forgot!"  
  
Joe smiled. "I guess that's a yes."  
  
Fran was clearly embarrassed. What kind of a woman nearly kisses another man in the middle of a date? She went back out into the living room to try and explain things to Brian. "Uh, Brian, I don't know quite how to say this, but--"  
  
"It's over, I know," Brian finished for her. "It's OK, Fran. You're only here on vacation, it's not like we were engaged or anything. Besides, I get the feeling you've already found someone better," he said, nodding over at Maxwell.  
  
"Well, it's just that Mr. Sheffield--Maxwell--and I have a history together. You guys understand, right, Joe?" Fran asked desperately.  
  
"Sure we do," Joe said. "Helen and I have known each other since we were kids. At first it was awkward going from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend, but it was worth it." He and Helen kissed.  
  
"I know I never should've waited this long to acknowledge my feelings for Fran," Max admitted. "But ever since my wife died, I've been hesitant about getting close to a woman again."  
  
"I know we just met, but I've got to tell you, from my own expererience, sometimes you just have to take chances," Joe said. "I had to follow Helen all the way to New York to convince her to marry me. I knew if I'd stayed in Nantucket and let her go through with her engagement to Davis Lynch, I couldn't live with myself."  
  
Helen nodded. "Yeah, Joe's right. You can't let a good thing get away."  
  
Fran chuckled. "Mr. Sheffield has a history of doing that. Don't you?" she turned to him with a wink. "Go on, tell them what play you passed on."  
  
"Miss Fine, please, I don't think this is really necesary," Max protested.  
  
"OK, fine, if you won't tell them, I will. He turned down _Cats_," Fran said.  
  
"You mean Andrew Lloyd Webber's _Cats_?" Helen asked, astonished. "You turned that down?!"  
  
"Yes, I did," Max said. "I was just starting in the theater. How did I know it would be the biggest bloody thing on Broadway?"

There was an awkward pause. No one seemed to know how to respond to Maxwell's question. "Well, anyway, we should probably be getting back to the hotel. You know, the kids and all..." Fran said with an awkward chuckle.  
  
"Right," Maxwell agreed. "If we're gone too long, Brighton begins to scare Grace, and she refuses to go to bed."  
  
Helen nodded. "Sure, we understand."  
  
Brian stood up. "I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, Fran, but I really am happy for you."  
  
"Thank you," Fran said sincerely.  
  
She and Max apologized to the Hacketts and Helen, then left. Fran was unusually quiet on the ride back to the hotel. Finally Max spoke up. "You've never gone this long without saying anything. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Well, it's just, you still haven't said it," Fran replied.  
  
"Said what?"  
  
"You know, that you love me. I just need to hear those words from you."  
  
Maxwell parked the car at the hotel and turned to her. "Fran, I love you." He leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Fran sighed contentedly. She knew this wasn't a proposal, and they still had a long way to go before they would be ready to discuss that, but for right now it was enough just to have heard those three words. The rest would come in time.

**The End! **

Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!


End file.
